Threesome
by Rally Dawson
Summary: Ever wondered who Serenity would pick, Tristan or Duke? Here's how I imagine what happened.
1. Serenity

Serenity slipped a dress on and stared at herself in her bedroom mirror. This was the dress she always wore on special occasions. Tonight, she was going on a date. But there was one problem. She wasn't going out with one person. She was going out with loved them both but couldn't decide which one she loved more.

One sat at the edge of her bed while she was in hospital and told her how Joey was doing when he was in the Battle City tournament. The other saved her when the Rare Hunters were after her.

Serenity was nervous. It wasn't because it was her first date. She hasn't told either of the two guys about the other. She sat down on the edge of her bed when she heard a knock on the door. Joey and Téa entered.

"Hey, sis. Téa came over to help you get ready. I'll be downstairs if you need anything," said Joey before shutting the door behind him.

Téa waited until she could hear him go downstairs before she started to speak.

"So, who did you pick?" she asked, grabbing a hairbrush and began to brush Serenity's hair.

"Do you really want to know?" said Serenity.

"Yeah. Who is it?"

"Promise not to be disappointed?"

"Sure."

Téa put the brush down and found some make up.

"I couldn't decide so I picked both."

"What?"

Serenity nodded.

"I love them both and it was hard to decide."

"I usually don't agree with someone dating two people at the same time but maybe it will be easier to choose one after tonight."

"I really hope you're right."

Téa finished fixing Serenity's make up in peace, neither of them wanting to mention the night's event.


	2. Tristan

Tristan couldn't be any happier. He had loved Serenity since the first time they met. At last, they were finally going on a date. He couldn't imagine himself doing anything other than spend the night with the girl he loved.

Tristan spent most of the evening at Yugi's house. He has never been on a date before and needed all the help he could get. He didn't want to go over to Joey's house, knowing Serenity would be there. His only other option was Yugi.

"Tristan, are you almost ready? You're going to be late," Yugi called up the stairs.

"Just one second," Tristan shouted down.

He made his way down the stairs while pulling on a jacket.

"What do you think?"he asked.

"I think you look great but don't look so nervous. You've hung out with Serenity before," said Yugi.

"I know but we were always with you, Joey and Téa. This is the first time we're going to be alone. I can't help but be nervous."

"Don't worry. Just act the way you usually do. It was enough to get Serenity to ask you out."

"You know, you're right. If she didn't like me, she wouldn't have even come near me. Thanks, Yugi."

Tristan opened the front door and left.

"No, problem," Yugi said quietly to the closed door. "I just hope the date goes ok."


	3. Duke

Duke whistled as he got ready for his date with Serenity. He has been waiting for this moment for over a year. Finally, the time has come. He met her during the Battle City tournament when he saved her and Tristan from the Rare Hunters. He loved her ever since.

At the start, Duke just likes Serenity to get on Tristan's nerves since he liked her too. Now it was for real. Although he got a lot of attention from girls at school, this was Duke's first date since he got transferred to Domino High School. He was hoping it wouldn't get messed up like all his other dates at his old school.

Since he met Serenity, he knew she was different. They've known each other for over a year but Serenity hasn't paid much attention to Duke until recently. She wasn't like all the other girls that he knew. That made him love her - the lack of attention he got from her.

Duke heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Duke, are you ready to meet this girl?" asked his father, entering the room.

"Sure I am. I just hope this date isn't going to end up like all the others," replied Duke.

"Sure it won't. You're in a new city. Things will be different. You don't have to worry."

"Dad, this is Serenity Wheeler I'm going out with. Of course she's different. She hasn't paid much attention to me until a few weeks ago, not like all the other girls I know."

"I don't know if this lack of attention is a good thing or a bad thing. Things have changed since my time."

"It's a good thing, Dad. And this date will be different than all the others. I just know it."

Duke left the room and made his way down the stairs. He grabbed his jacket off the coat stand beside the front door and put it on.

"See you later, Dad," he shouted up the stairs before opening the door to leave.


	4. The Restaurant

Serenity stood outside the restaurant where she was supposed to meet Duke and Tristan. She felt like she was about to cry. Tristan and Duke didn't know about each other dating Serenity at the same time and they were about to find out. She wanted to go home but when she took her phone out of her bag, she heard a voice.

"Hey, Serenity!"

She turned and saw Tristan walking towards her. She smiled and waved.

"Sorry I kept you waiting so long, Serenity. I was just at Yugi's place before I came here. I hope you're not cold from standing outside too long," said Tristan.

"I'm fine, Tristan. I arrived not too long ago," answered Serenity.

"Let's go inside and get this date off to a roll."

"I hope I'm not too late," came another date.

It was Duke. Serenity went quiet.

"Hey, man. What are you doing here?" said Tristan.

"I'm here on my date with Serenity. What are you doing here?" said Duke.

"I think you're confused because I'm here on a date with Serenity."

Tristan and Duke looked at Serenity. Serenity looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, you guys. I didn't know how to tell you this. I love both of you but I'm not sure who I love more," Serenity said quietly. "Let's not fight. Can we just go inside and pretend we are just here as friends, not on a date?"

Duke and Tristan took Serenity's advice and went into the restaurant. It was busy inside. Tristan, Serenity and Duke were brought to a table at the back where they couldn't be seen. Duke pulled out a chair to let Serenity sit down and pushed her towards the table. Tristan sat down beside her while Duke sat the other side.

Serenity was afraid that this might happen. She knew that Tristan and Duke were good friends. She didn't want to see them angry at each other. All three of them stayed quiet until the food arrived at their table.

"Alright, grub's here," said Tristan, digging in.

"Tristan, where's your manners? Didn't anyone tell you that everyone has to eat together?" said Duke as his food was placed in front of him.

Them he started to wolf down his food. Serenity didn't know if Duke was being mean to Tristan or just joking with him. Instead, she just laughed.

"You two are such pigs," she said.

"It's one of my talents," said Tristan.

Tristan and Duke jokingly made insults to each other as they ate.

/At least they're not killing each other/ Serenity thought.

She stayed quiet as she listened to Tristan and Duke.


	5. Threesome

After the meal, Serenity decided to bring Tristan and Duke back to her house. She heard the tv went they stepped inside. Serenity looked inside the sitting room. Joey was lying on the sofa, asleep. Serenity turned off the tv. She shut the door when she left the room.

"Let's go up to my room," she said to Duke and Tristan as she made her way up the stairs.

Without a word, they followed. Serenity sat down on the edge of her bed. Duke sat beside her. Without thinking, he put his hand onto hers. Serenity leaned forward and gently kissed Duke on the lips.

"Dude, what are you kissing my girl for?" said Tristan.

No answer. Duke and Serenity continued to kiss.

"Dude! Did you hear me?" said Tristan.

When they eventually broke away, Serenity grabbed Tristan's jacket and pulled him towards her until he was close enough to kiss her. Tristan pushed Serenity until she was lying down and he was on top of her.

After a while,Serenity pushed Tristan off her so he was beside her. She pulled Duke towards her and kissed him again. He put his hand around her waist and eventually moved it up her shirt. Serenity pulled away, surprised.

"Don't worry, Serenity. I won't hurt you," said Duke and he moved in to kiss her again.

While Serenity was kissing Duke, she felt Tristan's mouth on her neck. He started to suck. At first, she was surprised by what was going on. Then she started to enjoy it.

Together, Duke and Tristan grabbed Serenity's shirt and pulled it over her head. Serenity blushed. Then Tristan and Duke moved down to her skirt and ripped it off. She blushed even more.

Tristan pressed his lips against one side of Serenity's mouth while Duke did the same to the other. Her face was still red from being in her unnderwear in front of two boys.

Serenity heard a noise. It sounded like someone was walking up the stairs. Someone pushed her bedroom door open.

"Serenity, are you home?" It was Joey.

He freaked out when he saw her with Duke and Tristan.

"Serenity, what are you doing?" he said.

Tristan and Duke looked up.

"Man,this isn't what you think," said Tristan.

"Oh, I know what I think. The two of you, get out. Leave my sister alone," Joey demanded.

Tristan stood up, grabbed Duke's arm and pulled him out of the room. When Joey heard the front door shut, he sat down on the bed beside Serenity.

"Sis, what were you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, big brother. I didn't mean it to end like this," said Serenity.

"Two guys?"

"I know. I really wish I should have picked one."

"At least tell me if you decide to bring two guys home. Now get to sleep."

Joey stood up and left the room. Serenity pulled on her pyjamas and climbed until the covers on her bed. She smiled as she shut her eyes.

/At least they didn't fight/ she thought before drifting to sleep.


End file.
